Because, Why Not?
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: Something I whooped up in my spare time tonight; trying to talk to more people in the fandom... Because, why not? {not even trying on this summary}. I suggest you follow this because I'm high maintenance and change my mind all the time and ya know if you need to know when your story's (well a story by me) being updated, i gotchu covered, lol... lemme stop advertising though.
1. What the Hell Am I?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Boondocks. This isn't really even about the Boondocks, but it can be. So... Yah.**

So, the other day I looked at my legacy user stats, which I had never looked at before, and I found out that I had 200-300 signed reviews (I forget what number specifically), and so I got to thinking: do you guys really know me though? I mean, of course if I have those kinds of numbers for signed reviews from me, then I'm talking to some of you. But not "like that." And, furthermore, when I looked at my follows/favorites (which I'm very appreciative of), I got even more into thinking: do I even know the other people in my fandom? So, for starters, I'm gonna talk about me for a sec and not be cocky, and for those of you who are wondering "how the hell does this relate to the Boondocks," you guys can ask me random questions about characters or ask for advice from the characters (or what I can interpret of/from them), or I may just start rambling/ranting about the show or the comic or history or whatever. Or an example of so,etching I might share (that's actually true) is today I asked 8 (black) people if they knew who Malcolm X was, and for four of them when I tried to explain they began to groan, and the eighth person I asked only knew that he was shot. But, hey, it was still better than the girls who just didn't know who he was at all. I honestly wish Huey could come to life and teach the kids at my school about the real world, because this was just depressing.

This will most likely be "cut short," as most of my stories that aren't successful are, but I hope you guys are open to it. and for starters, I want to ask you guys a question: are Riley and Jazmine a good pairing and why?

And, on that note, we'll see how this shit goes.


	2. HUGE UPDATE

IT'S OFFICIAL, OMGIZZLE!

I've now been on this site for a year, my anniversary was yesterday. And on the 31st, it'll be the year anniversary of when I started actually writing for The Boondocks fandom. A lot has been happening, and with the end of the year around the corner, finals are happening and all. There's this pack of girls against me because they're all friends and liked this one guy, and now that guy likes me. My sister and mom, the only two people I live with, have both had injuries recently. New custody orders so I don't get to work on my fanfics on my dad's weekends. And some other random crap that has been slowing me down.

What I'm promising for at least next Thursday (I end school on Wednesday, so I'll have more time, but I'm also pushing myself and trying to get these out by Sunday):

-an update to Mixed Feelings and Money Problems

-an update to Don't Look for What You're Not Willing to Give

-an update for the Songfic Series

-another update for this, Because Why Not

-a Juey oneshot to be published called A Year Later (haha, I'm so corny)

-a preview of a new series that I've been lowkey working on, that should be out next school year (Juey)

-I will be publishing the stories that have been passed down to me by KoromaCol

-PMs and reviews for all the people I've missed!

ALSO, shoutout to InvisibleGeek for reviewing on this (I'll PM you later) and for cutechibilolita for being here with me this whole past year, and being so patient as I yet again neglect to have an actual PM sent. AND ONE LAST BIG SHOUTOUT TO YOU GUYS! I love you all, even if you hate my work, lol. Thanks to my fellow Boondocksers, and I know not everyone is with me on this, but Juey for life.


	3. follow-up to HUGE UPDATE

Hello Earth to my fellow Boondocksers! Woot, woot! Y'all thought i would have ish out by Thursday. BUT my closing assembly (aka graduation) is tomorrow (and then I'm free for summer)! SO, I KNOW I'VE BEEN LEAVING Y'ALL HANGING... my sister got a concussion, and I've been helping her out a lot with that. For anyone who's interested in how she got a concussion, basically, her knee buckled and then she hit her door frame (because she was in her doorway), then the floor. So it's a mild concussion. ANYWAYS I plan to have everything out by the end of the week. I'm half done with everything _except _the oneshot. So progress I guess woot, woot! Right? Ehh never mind lemme stop. But seriously guys I know I already told you to watch out for everything before, but watch out again..? Lol I got nothing. But thanks for reading this ugly (in terms of punctuation and spacing and news in it and such) paragraph.


End file.
